Amelia Peabody and Musical Theatre!
by AzureOtter
Summary: Amelia Peabody moments put to songs from musicals.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Little People**

**So this is Amelia Peabody moments put to songs from musicals...This first one is the song "Little People" from the musical ****_Les Miserables. _****Enjoy! (Please review! Pretty please? It's my birthday!)**

**Note: I don't own Amelia Peabody or ****_Les Miserables. _**

Nine-year-old Ramses was so tired of people treating him like a little boy. Feeling indignant, he began to sing:

"They laugh at me, these fellas,

Just because I am small

They laugh at me because I'm not a hundred feet tall!

I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground

The world is big but little people turn it around.

A worm can roll a stone

A bee can sting a bear

A fly can fly around Versailles 'cause flies don't care!

A sparrow in a hut

Can make a happy home

A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome!

So listen, archaeologists, with your heads in a cloud

It's often kind of useful to get lost in a crowd

So keep your fancy dig sites,

I don't give a damn

For better or for worse it is the way that I am!

Be careful where you go,

'Cause little people grow...

And little people know

When little people fight

We may look easy pickings but we got some bite!

So never kick a dog

Because it's just a pup

You better run for cover when that pup grows up!

And we'll fight like twenty armies

And we won't give up!"

To Ramses' great surprise, the workers-Abdullah and the men-chimed in, though they didn't speak English very well:

"A worm can roll a stone

A bee can sting a bear

A fly can fly around Versailles

'Cause flies don't care!

A sparrow in a hut

Can make a happy home

A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome!"

**So did you like it? I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm really tired, and this is my first fanfiction story. It will get better, I promise, so please bear with me! Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames, please! **

**-AzureOtter **


	2. 2 Just You Wait!

**Hey! In case anyone is even reading this story, I'm back with a new chapter of ****_Amelia Peabody and Musical Theatre_****! This song is "Just You Wait" from the musical ****_My Fair Lady. _****Takes place during ****_Crocodile on the Sandbank_****. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Amelia.**

Amelia had lost her calm-something she had not done in a long, long time. That Emerson! Who did he think he was? Oh, why had they ever come here?

Feeling more anger than she had felt since she was seven and her brother James performed surgery on one of her dolls, she began to spat out the words:

"Just you wait, Radcliffe Emerson,

You'll be sorry but your tears 'll be too late

You'll be broke and I'll have money

Will I help you? Don't be funny

Just you wait, Radcliffe Emerson, just you wait!

Just you wait, Radcliffe Emerson, till you're sick...again

And you scream to fetch a doctor double quick

I'll be off a second later and go straight to my bed

Oh ho ho, Radcliffe Emerson, just you wait!

Ooo' Radcliffe Emerson,

Just you wait until we're swimmin' in the sea

Ooo' Radcliffe Emerson,

and you get a little cramp a little ways from me

When you yell you're going to drown

I'll get dressed and go to town

Oh ho ho Radcliffe Emerson,

Oh ho ho Radcliffe Emerson,

Just you wait!

One day I'll be a famous archaeologist,

But a lady all the same

Go to St. James so often I will call it St. Jim

One evening the king will say, 'Oh, 'Melia, old thing,

I want all of England your praises to sing

Next week on the twentieth of May,

I proclaim Amelia Peabody day

All the people will celebrate the glory of you

And whatever you wish and want I gladly will do

'Oh, thanks a lot, King' says I, in a manner well-bred

But all I want is Radcliffe Emerson's head

'Done' says the king, with a stroke

'Guard, run and bring in the bloke'

Then they'll march you, Mr. Emerson, to the wall

And the king will tell me, 'Melia, sound the call

As they raise their rifles higher I'll shout,

'Ready, aim, fire'

Oh ho ho, Radcliffe Emerson, down you'll go

Radcliffe Emerson, just you wait!"

With the final words, Amelia stomped her foot and spun on her heel, colliding with Evelyn.

"Amelia, are you all right?" Evelyn exclaimed, putting a gentle arm around her friend.

Amelia smiled. "Yes, my dear Evelyn, I am perfectly fine. Shall we go to our tomb?"

Amelia had not noticed Mr. Walter Emerson nearby, who was laughing with tears streaming down his face as he heard Amelia's promises to Radcliffe Emerson, who was currently asleep in his tomb.

Walter shook his head. Both Amelia and his brother had not yet gotten over their anger and realized how much they loved each other. It was obvious to everyone else. Soon, Walter told himself. Soon.

**Did you like it? If so, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the amazing song "I Dreamed a Dream" from the musical "Les Miserables". (My favorite musical ever!) In this song, the character Fantine sings about her lost love and how her life went so downhill so suddenly. I thought it went well with Amelia's angst about Emerson in ****_Deeds of the Disturber. _****Enjoy!**

Amelia sighed in frustration. She would not cry. She never cried! "Oh, Emerson," she whispered. "Please, just come back safely, and I will forgive you for everything."

But she wouldn't. No, she wouldn't until she was certain that he had not betrayed her, that he had no feelings for Ayesha.

Amelia began to sing:

**"I dreamed a dream in time gone by... **

**When hope was high and life worth living.**

**I dreamed that love would never die!**

**I dreamed that God would be forgiving."**

Well, that was a foolish thing to say, and Amelia chided herself for it. God was not responsible for everything that went on in her private life.

**"Then I was young and unafraid... **

**And dreams were made and used and wasted."**

True. She had desired many unnecessary things in the course of her life.

**"But the tigers come at night..."**

Yes. The tigers, the memories. Those blissful, early days, when she and Emerson were just acquainted.

**"With their voices soft as thunder...**

**As they tear your hope apart,**

**As they turn your dreams to shame!**

**I had a dream my life would be **

**So different from this hell I'm living,**

**So different now from what it seemed!**

**Now life has killed the dream**

**I dreamed..."**

As Amelia let the final words roll off her tongue, she collapsed pitifully into a chair, fighting back embarrassing tears. "Oh, Emerson," she whispered, "Please come home."

**Hey! So was it acceptable? That song is one of my favorite songs of all time. Please look it up on Youtube, it's fantastic. The version with Lea Salonga is my favorite. **

**Now, please, if you like my story, ****_please_**** do me the favor of leaving a review. Please. Even if you don't like it, leave a review. I welcome constructive criticism. Just please don't be rude. Thanks! **


	4. It's a Fine Life!

**Okay, so this is the song "It's a Fine Life" from the musical "Oliver!", based on Charles Dicken's novel, ****_Oliver Twist. _****In this song, the character Nancy sings about how, though she doesn't have the normal life of a Victorian Era English woman, she is happy. I don't own Amelia. **

****Amelia smiled as she watched her husband roll up his sleeves and begin shouting orders at the men. She began to sing to herself as she helped the workers take sand and rocks away from the entrance of what was believed to be a tomb.

"I rough it,

I love it,

Life is a game of chance.

I never tire of it,

Leading a merry dance.

If you don't mind having to go without things,

It's a fine life!"

A few of the workers echoed her with,

"It's a fine life!"

Amelia smiled.

"When you've got someone to love-"

Nefret added,

"And a mystery to solve-"

Together they sang,

"You forget your fears and strife.

Let the men look down on us,

Let all archaeologists frown on us,

It's a fine, fine life!"

There were many who frowned on women archaeologists. But Amelia and Nefret paid no attention to these people; they just laughed in their faces. (They didn't really do that, of course. They laughed from a distance.)

Nefret sang:

"Who cares if Budge and Maspero

Sneer at us when we work

They get the job done-"

"But it takes them two whole years!" Amelia finished, laughing.

Nefret continued:

"If you don't mind taking it as it turns out,

It's a fine life!"

The workers chimed in:

"It's a fine life!"

Amelia nodded towards Emerson and said,

"Keep the candle burning until it burns out,

It's a fine life!"

Nefret burst out laughing.

"It's a fine life!"

Nefret pointed towards her dusty, mud-cased boot and said:

"Though you sometimes do come by,

The occasional worn heel,

You can always cover one,

'Till you ruin the other one,

And the rich folk cry!"

Amelia chimed in:

"No flounces, no feathers,

No furs and furbelows.

Only when we're in England,

Does it suit us-fancy clothes!"

In a sarcastic tone, Nefret said,

"These trappings-"

"These tatters-"

Together,

"These are suitable to wear."

To they're surprise, Ramses chimed in with,

"What's England?"

Nefret giggled and added,

"What matters?"

The three of them said together:

"We've got our bed and board."

Nefret, rolling her eyes pointedly at Ramses, said,

"If you don't mind having to deal with Ramses,

It's a fine life!"

Ramses glared at her and did _not _chime in on,

"It's a fine life!"

Amelia sang:

"Though there are cobras here

And all things revolting,

It's a fine life!"

"It's a fine life!"

Nefret put a comforting arm around her "brother" and sang,

"But the grass is green and dense

On the right side of the fence

And we take good care of it

That we get our share of it,

And we don't mean pence!

No! If you don't mind having to like or lump it-"

"It's a fine life!" they all said, including the workers.

"Though it's mostly the digging up of dead things,

It's a fine life!"

Nefret removed her arm from Ramses and said quietly,

"Not for me, the classic British home.

For me, the sand and desert.

Though it sometimes touches me,

The likes of such as me-"

Loudly and off-pitch, they all sang,

"It's a fine, fine life!"

"Curse it, Amelia!" Emerson said, stomping up to them. "Can't you let the workers-oh, I don't know-_work _for once?"

"Now, Emerson-"

"Oh, but I was singing too, professor," said Nefret sweetly.

Emerson's expression softened. "Oh. Well, in that case...carry on."

Amelia and Nefret exchanged a look that clearly read, _Men!_

**Review! Well, I suppose no one except me and Miss Helena Quinn is really on this fandom, so it's no use saying that every time...Come on, guys! We need to keep this fandom alive! **


End file.
